parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Barn Owl
Ethereal and ghost-like, the barn owl (Tyto alba) (Say it: TIH-toe al-BUH) has golden-grey coloured upperparts, and pure white underparts. The heart-shaped facial disc is pale, and the large eyes are black. It flies silently and slowly, often with the feet dangling. A number of vocalisations are produced, including an eerie drawn-out shriek. The barn owl is one of the most wide-ranging birds in the world, found in Europe, Africa, Asia, the Americas and Australasia. Barn owls do not hoot, instead emitting a long, eerie screech. They also hiss, snore and yap. With its asymmetrical ears, the barn owl has the most acute hearing of any animal. Roles * It played Deacon in The Rescuers (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Condor Galactabeast in Animal Rangers Lost Galaxy Gallery birds_barn_owl1-1030x643.jpg BarnOwl.jpg Barn_owl1.jpg Barn owl san francisco zoo.jpg Soren.jpeg Noctus.jpg Owl, Barn (Song of the Sea).jpg PPG Owl.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1069.jpg|Beauty and the Beast (1991) Noah's Ark Mammoths.jpg Birds (poster).jpg MAD_Barn_Owl.png Barn owl switch zoo.jpg common-barn-owl-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon: Ultimate Animal Collection (2017) Legend-of-the-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-83.jpg Star meets Barn Owl.png Beresford the Barn Owl.jpeg Eglantine.jpg Kludd.jpg Marella.jpg Phelidelphia Zoo Owl.png nationalgeographic coloringbook owl.gif Rowlet.png Dartrix.png Decidueye.png Barn Owl ZTX.JPG Zoboomafoo Barn Owl.png Books IMG 0290wsrfxcv.JPG F799F1BE-58B7-4D02-8891-B7A59FF81A3F.jpeg F057C56B-1B05-465A-981D-34574337D907.jpeg 3E46EDE5-6441-4B24-A70B-632C8502D28F.jpeg FEA128A8-2BE5-414A-A593-B4201B87D786.jpeg A7EF1707-426B-44F8-9451-E0FEA17DD74E.jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (37).jpeg 13BA3DEE-E1C8-4296-8506-696A1CDB47CC.jpeg 48B3F07B-294C-4220-96A0-AED3099182AA.jpeg 18DCE129-60A2-4347-94D0-F3CD7CD9AA1C.jpeg 8150E61C-8250-46CF-BD2C-184CBD4C5B43.jpeg 02E9A391-77B0-4EEC-B4A5-629661BC1A63.jpeg 9C22CEB2-5E1F-4D69-83FA-D7C945A4EAC3.jpeg 42075AAC-462D-48F0-8818-4E10E2BB1C9B.jpeg DB28A144-DABC-4459-9F2F-5CC944C8DF71.jpeg 172C7011-5257-4531-AFB9-98E86A488076.jpeg 1A8D7686-003B-4332-A316-7E4F5D6A00E6.jpeg CDE2D698-37F1-4541-B48B-C2CB8B36D4C2.jpeg 6B343577-7BEA-4E94-A42E-9D46157005B9.jpeg 3F4908ED-D266-4CD3-A478-2B92797892CA.jpeg B09223A8-59C5-4D25-B617-5F9DF1A591B2.jpeg 9F18D72D-27C1-4B8E-A306-3FA1EC1BC68F.jpeg 8BCF6172-60D3-4D98-8143-409812E95883.jpeg See Also * Little Owl * Long-Eared Owl * Short-Eared Owl * Tawny Owl Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:South American Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Owls Category:African Animals Category:Birds of Prey Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Charaters Category:The Song of the Sea Animals Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Animals Category:Harry Potter Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Beauty and the Beast Animals Category:Minions Animals Category:Despicable Me Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Legend of the Guardians Animals Category:Burger King Animals Category:Once Upon a Forest Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:Stone Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Cameron Park Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Beardsley Zoo Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Zoo Knoxville Animals Category:Max Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:Little Rock Zoo Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Labyrinth Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Pat & Mat Animals Category:Animaniacs Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Predators (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Senses Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:Peter Rabbit Animals Category:MAD Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Birds (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:What is a Bird Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Animals Category:Why Why Why Can't Penguins Fly Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Monsters in the Night Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Ginjer L. Clarke Animals Category:Black Out Animals Category:They Call Me Woolly Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:100 Facts: Nocturnal Animals Animals Category:Kruger National Park Animals Category:American Museum of Natural History Animals Category:ABC Birds (American Museum of Natural History) Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:The Gruffalo and Friends Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Birds (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:Creature Comforts Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals